claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Scene 20
*Carnage in the North arc: ** 18: Part I ** 19: Part II ** 20: Part III Cold open As Priscilla clings to Raki, Isley brings horses. Refugees from Pieta tell Isley and Raki that Claymore warriors are in town, fighting. Since Raki is also heading to Pieta, Isley invites him to accompany them south. Camp Raki tells Isley about Clare. After seeing Isley's sword moves, Raki ask Isley to teach him how to sword-fight. Undine's secret Back in Pieta, Deneve goes to the storeroom. There she discovers Undine's true form—a slender body, opposite of the one everyone thinks is real. Test match Flora asks Clare to accompany her. Meanwhile, Deneve guesses the truth of Undine's friend. But Deneve tells Undine about how Deneve's older sister sacrificed her life for Deneve. When Deneve became a warrior, she fought recklessly, till Helen told her to forget the past and her guilt over her sister's death. Deneve promises to help Undine do whatever she cannot do for herself. Undine's friend On the outskirts of the village, Jean interferes with the sword-match between Flora and Clare. Clare then admits to Flora and Jean that the right arm belongs to Ilena. Clare summarizes her story from the death of Teresa to her seeking the head of Priscilla. Isley At Isley's camp, Raki collapses exhausted from sword practice. As Isley speaks to Priscilla, he detects the presence of a visitor. Raki with sword Beyond the camp, a man waits for Isley—Rigaldo. He reports the news from Pieta. Isley orders the Northern Army, 27 Awakened Beings, to destroy all life in Pieta. Later in Pieta, the Claymore warriors sense the Army's approach. Additional details 'Cast' *'Isley:' Konrad Bösherz (de), John Swasey (en-us), Davide Albano (it), Koji Yusa (ja), Christian Velarde (tl) *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Deneve:' Heike Beeck (de), Caitlin Glass (en-us), Maïa Michaud (fr), Tania De Domenico (it), Hana Takeda (ja), Kim Pomeda (tl) *'Undine:' Clarine Harp (en-us), Cristina Giolitti (it), Rie Ishizuka (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Raki:' Dirk Stollberg (de), Todd Haberkorn (en-us), Rémi Caillebot (fr), Andrea Oldani (it) Motoki Takagi (ja), Anthony Steven San Juan (tl) *'Flora:' Cosima Ertl (de), Trina Nishimura (en-us), Ludovica De Caro (it), Miyu Matsuki (ja) *'Jean:' Tanya Kahana (de), Laura Bailey (en-us), Benedetta Ponticelli (it), Kotono Mitsuishi (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Rigaldo:' Vic Mignogna (en-us), Simone D'Andrea (it), Hiro Yuuki (ja), Carlo Landrito (tl) 'Manga versus anime' *With Isley's party traveling to Pieta, the anime storyline further diverges from the manga *In the manga, Isley's party heads south to Mucha after the Battle of the North *The sequence where Undine stands over her friend does not appear in the manga *In the manga, Clare only reveals the story of her life in Scene 130 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime